Lightning Flicker The Secrets
by Light-Legends
Summary: All of Equestria is peaceful and happy, until an evil force starts to rise.
1. Chapter 1

Female Ponies

Lightning Flicker: A charming, kind pony who loves playing practical jokes and is the captain of her own flying team. This pony has a light purple coat, a lime green mane, lime green eyes, and a floral design Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Rain Runner: A charming, prankster pony who loves sunny days and hates crust on sandwiches. This pony has a lavender coat, a lime green mane, hunter green eyes, and a bunny rabbit Cutie Mark. (Land Pony)

Fairy Charmer: A silly, careful pony who loves gardening and thinks bugs are adorable. This pony has a raspberry red coat, a chocolate brown mane, chocolate brown eyes, and a dragonfly Cutie Mark. (Unicorn)

Clover Pie: A brave, prankster pony who loves playing practical jokes and is very competitive. This pony has a light purple coat, a pale pink mane, periwinkle eyes, and a cupcake Cutie Mark. (Foodie Pony)

Storm Heart: A strong, hardworking pony who loves the outdoors and cliff diving. This pony has a black coat, a gray mane, silver eyes, and a triple black storm cloud Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Hoola Roola: A hardy, serious pony who loves playing practical jokes and is afraid of the dark. This pony has a royal purple coat, a dark olive green mane, chocolate brown eyes, and a crescent moon Cutie Mark. (Silly Pony)

Sky Bird: A shy, gentle pony who loves animals and is a great storyteller. This pony has a sky blue coat, a white mane, silver eyes, and a bird's wing Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Raven Scar: A brave, evil pony who loves flying and is the captain of her own flying team. This pony has a scarlet red coat, a scarlet red mane, dark purple eyes, and a raven Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Male Ponies

Strong Soldier: A strong, serious pony who guards Princess Luna and would do anything for a friend in need. This pony has a lavender coat, a light olive green mane, olive green eyes, and a half shield Cutie Mark. (Pony)

Tuxedo Crescent: A spirited, resourceful pony who loves collecting gems and is excellent at math. This pony has a mint green coat, a lime green mane, hunter green eyes, and a crescent moon Cutie Mark. (Unicorn)

Silver Rain: A charming, stubborn pony who wants to be the leader of the Light Legends one day. This pony has a silver coat, an orange mane, light gray eyes, and a white raindrop Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Lemonade Coronet: A moody, cautious pony who loves mystery novels and hates crust on sandwiches. This pony has a chocolate brown coat, a chocolate brown mane, chocolate brown eyes, and a lemon Cutie Mark. (Foodie Pony)

Giggly Tickles: A silly, wicked pony who loves playing practical jokes and catches bugs. This pony has a dark purple coat, a periwinkle mane, periwinkle eyes, and a shooting star Cutie Mark. (Silly Pony)

Thunder Wing: A strong willed, brave pony who tries hard and sometimes does stupid things. This pony has a grey coat, yellow mane, copper eyes, and a thunder bolt Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)

Phantom Haunt: An outgoing, cautious pony who is always on the lookout and has an enormous collection of rare gems. This pony has a hunter green coat, a hunter green mane, hunter green eyes, and an obsidian Cutie Mark. (Pegasus)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**Lightning Flicker**

"C'mon team! You can do it!" I shouted over the noise of thunder. Sky Bird and Thunder Wing both looked exhausted. Silver Rain and Storm Heart were messing around. I stopped for a moment, letting my group catch up. "Guys, it's training! You need to stay near me at least!" Silver Rain snorted. "Just because you are the captain doesn't mean we don't get our say in things!" I rolled my eyes. "I always let you guys do things. Training day is when we train, not mess around." A silence fell over everyone, and I could hear Sky Bird taking deep breaths. "Sky Bird, you ok?" I asked without looking at her. I heard her sigh. "I-I'm fine…" She said. I really liked Sky Bird. She tried so hard to do her best, and when she didn't succeed she got back up and tried harder. "Ok, we're done training for the day. You guys can all go." Everyone sighed, and then they were all gone, except for Thunder Wing. "Hey bro, aren't you going to go home? I'll be home soon to make you something for dinner I guess." Thunder Wing shook his head. "I'm ok, sis. I just am a little mad about how Silver Rain was acting." I sighed, and tapped my wing on his head. "You're just going to have to ignore him." I said. "He is desperate to become the leader so he is trying to act like one." Thunder wing blurted out, "You can't let him be the next leader!" I smiled. "I was never going to. I already have the next leader in mind." Thunder Wing smiled. "Who?" He said. "Sky Bird, my most trusted." I answered. Thunder Wing nodded. "Sky bird really likes you." He said. "She told me she wants to be just like you, and she wants to impress you." I smiled. "I'm glad." I said. Thunder Wing started to tilt. "Ah!" He said, laughing a little bit. "We better start heading home!" I said, smiling. "Race you!" I darted off into the distance, hearing Thunder Wing behind me. "No Fair!" He yelled. I kept flying forward, and something darted past me. I looked around confused. I could still hear Thunder Wings shouts behind me. I squinted my eyes and saw something green and small. It seemed to be getting bigger. 'What is that?' I thought. 'Is that the mail-pony or something? Is he la-?' My thoughts were interrupted when something slammed into my side. "Gah!" I coughed, and lost my focus. I started falling, and screaming. There was a Pegasus flying towards me, and he slammed his hoof on my head. Everything went blurry, and then I saw a blotch of gray fly down and under me, stopping my falling. "Thunder…Wing?" I moaned, and then blacked out.


End file.
